Bop to the Top
Bop to the Top is the 7th song from High School Musical and the 7th song on the movie soundtrack. It's also the song that Sharpay and Ryan sing for their callbacks. The song is about being on top and pushing everyone that gets in the way. This relates to Sharpay and Ryan because they have to be #1, nothing less. They also will not let anything or anyone get in their way like Troy and Gabriella. It is one of the bonus songs from the fourth movie in the High School Musical series Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. Lyrics Ryan: Mucho gusto Sharpay: Ay que fabulosa Rrrr, ay, ay ay! Ryan: Arriba! Sharpay: Quieres bailar? Ryan: Mirame Sharpay: I believe in dreaming Shootin' for the stars Ryan: Baby to be number one You've got to raise the bar Sharpay: Kickin' and a-scratchin' Grindin' out my best Ryan: Anything it takes To climb the ladder of success Ryan and Sharpay: Work our tails off every day Gotta bump the competition Blow them all away Ryan: Caliente! Sharpay: Suave! Yeah we’re gonna Ryan and Sharpay: Bop, bop, bop Bop to the top! Ryan: Slip and slide and ride that rhythm Ryan and Sharpay: Jump and hop pop ‘til we drop! Sharpay: And start again Ryan and Sharpay: Zip zap zop Pop like a mop! Ryan: Scoot around the corner Ryan and Sharpay: Move it to the groove 'Til the music stops Do the bop bop, bop to the top Don't ever stop Bop to the top Gimmie, gimmie Shimmy shimmy Shake some booty and turn around Flash a smile in their direction Sharpay: Show some muscle Ryan: Do the hustle! Sharpay: Yeah, we're gonna Ryan and Sharpay: Bop, bop, bop Bop to the top! Ryan: Wipe away your inhibitions Ryan and Sharpay: Stump, stump, stump do the rump! Sharpay: And strut your stuff! Ryan and Sharpay: Bop, bop, bop Straight to the top Going for the glory! We'll keep stepping up And we just won't... Ryan: Stop... Sharpay: Stop... Ryan and Sharpay: 'Til we reach the top! Bop to the top! Appearances *High School Musical Other Appearances The Suite Life of Zack and Cody In the program of Disney Channel The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, in the episode Lip Synching In The Rain, Zack and Cody's school has a theater, and the movie is High School Musical. In this, Cody Martin (Cole Sprouse) is Troy Bolton (the director of the movie of the school says that he looks like Zac Efron), London Tipton (Brenda Song) is Sharpay Evans (her father bribed the director), a new student with the name of Antonio is Ryan Evans, and Maddie Fitzpatrick (Ashley Tisdale) was to be Sharpay (all the students says she doesn't look exactly like Ashley Tisdale, despite her claims). They interpreted the songs (to we saw): Get'cha Head in the Game, What I've Been Looking For and Bop to the Top, but Get'cha Head in the Game was seen only the finish, in What I've Been Looking For, was seen only the start, and Bop to the Top was seen full. Studio DC: Almost Life On the Disney Channel special, Studio DC: Almost Live featuring the Muppets, Ashley sang "Bop to the Top" with Kermit the Frog, but the performance was interrupted by a jealous Miss Piggy. Dancing with the Stars When Monique Coleman competed on Dancing with the Stars Season 3, she performed a mambo to this song in week 2. Trivia Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 1 songs Category:Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure Songs Category:Songs Sung By Sharpay (And Ryan) Category:Songs Sung by Sharpay Category:High School Musical Category:Songs Sung by Ryan